


Don't Forgive and Forget Me

by sunsetking



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Viserys Needs a Hug, Viserys-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetking/pseuds/sunsetking
Summary: Viserys takes the long way home.A oneshot about family, healing, and forgiveness set in a Modern Westeros.Part 2: Viserys meets Daenerys's boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Viserys looked at the doorway, where Daenerys looked at him with slight concern.

_ Fuck! _

He scrambled, quickly covering the zip-loc bag of white pills on the table with his sweatshirt.

“Vis, what’s that?”

“Nothing, Dany. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

_ She’s twelve. There’s no way a kid like her knows what that stuff is good for. _

“Dany, what do you want?”

The girl fidgeted, and then looked at her elder brother with a trace of fear that inspired a twinge of guilt in him.

_ I haven’t put hands on you in a while, Dany. Why do you fear me? _

“I’m just hungry, that’s all.”

“Shit, I’ll get you something.”

Viserys got off the dingy couch and walked over to the refrigerator. 

_ Today’s better. Drogo got me some uncut stuff this time, and it’ll put me in a good mood. _

Viserys opened the fridge.

“The fuck? Dany, where’s the food?”

“What food?”

“I gave you fifteen bucks and told you to get groceries after school!”

“You took the money back because you needed it, remember?”

_ I did? _ Viserys’s mind went to the baggie on the table.  _ I guess I did. She’s right though. I needed it. _

Viserys went over to the cupboard, and he carefully moved the broken door to the side, revealing a small box of crackers.

“I guess this is it, sis.”

Viserys grabbed a couple of salt crackers and placed them on a plate. 

_ Tap water and crackers. There you go, kid. _

“Here. eat.”

As Daenerys slowly chewed on her little meal, Viserys began to think back to the money.

_ I didn’t realize I was using food money for that. But I guess that’s what it takes. I need it, after all. Not that I’m addicted, but it keeps the voices away. _

As Viserys observed his sister, a wave of guilt washed over him.

_ Am I addicted? I don’t think I am, but fuck, if I’m using food money for it... _

Viserys left Daenerys and returned to his baggie, letting his thoughts fade away.

_ This’ll fix the funk she put me in. _

“Viserys?” 

Irritation ran through the teenager.

“What?”   
“I’m still hungry.”

_ Fuck off, woman. _

“Drink more water, and go to sleep.”

There was a moment of silence, and then a quiet reply.

“Okay. Good night, brother.”

“Night.”

When the light turned off, and Daenerys had settled onto the couch, Viserys turned to his prize.

_ Finally.... _

** **

_ ~~~ _

** **

“I got you, bruh!”

“That’s what you’ve been saying for a month now!”

Viserys backed away from Drogo and the Dothraki’s goons.

_ Has it been a month? Shit. I needed the money for the lights, and the water. _

“I’ll pay you back, Drogo!”

“Naw, I’m done waiting. Pay up  _ now. _ ”

“I don’t have the money!”

Drogo’s eyes bulged, and he stepped forward until he loomed over the silver-haired teen. He raised his hand, and Viserys flinched. Suddenly, Drogo stopped, lowering his hand.

“How’s your sister doing?”

_ Dany? What do you care about Dany? _

“She’s fine.”

“Yeah, she is.”

“Are you threatening her, Drogo?”

“Naw, naw, man. Just making an observation.”

_ What could he ... By the Seven. _

A vein of disgust ran through Viserys.

“You’re a sick fuck. She’s thirteen!”

“And that works out to a year for every ten dragons you owe me.(” Drogo pulled Viserys into a cruel parody of a friendly embrace.

“Don’t worry too much about it, Viserys. I’m a good guy, a gentle giant. I’ll go easy on her, treat her like she’s the moon of my life, y’know? One night, and I’ll say your debts are cleared.”

“No. No! I’m not going to let that happen!”

‘What are you going to do, then? You owe me. You can’t go to the gold cloaks, cuz Tywin Lannister would love nothing more than to lock up a druggie. You can’t give me the money, and you can’t go without your supply, either, you junkie. What’s it going to be?”

** **

Daenerys looked at her brother in horror.

“No! I’m not going to do that! I’m just a kid, Vis!”

_ I know. I know. _

“Dany, you have to! He’s going to-”

“To what? Cut off your supply, so that you might actually have to face your demons, and not use poppy pills to prop yourself up?”

Viserys gasped.

“How did you know what it was?”

“I’m not stupid, Viserys! We live in Flea Bottom; do you seriously think I’m not going to know what that stuff is?”

_ Fuck. _

“And you disgust me! I’m your sister! You’re supposed to protect me! Back when I was little and you weren’t always lost in your head, you said that we came from a line of greatness. What would our parents think if they saw you now?”

Viserys flinched at that, and he couldn’t look Daenerys in the eyes anymore.

“Please, Dany.”

“No!”

_ Fuck you! I’m your brother. You do as I say! _

Viserys grabbed Daenerys’s arms, ignoring her attempts to get away. 

“Viserys, let go!”

“You have to, Dany! He’ll kill me!”

“And being whored out for your habit will kill  _ me! _ ”

“It’s just this one time! I promise it won’t-”

“I don’t trust you! _ Let me go! _ ”

“Not until you-”

“Big brother,  _ please _ ! You’re hurting me!”

_ Shit, shit, shit! _

Viserys let go and Daenerys stumbled away, bruises forming on her arms. Viserys turned away at the sight of them.

“I’m too little, brother. Please. You know I’d do anything else for you, but not  _ this.” _

“I’m sorry, Dany. I really am. But  _ please. _ No one else is selling pills to me anymore.”

Tears brimming in her eyes, the girl ran away, locking herself in the bathroom. Viserys slumped against the wall, and let the tears flow.

_ I’m sorry. _

When, late at night, Viserys heard Daenerys walk quietly to the door and leave, he turned away.

_ Goodbye. _

_ ~~~ _

** **

When the sun still had hours to go before rising, Viserys snuck out of his apartment and shoved his key under his neighbor's door, along with a note telling them that he was leaving. 

_ I can’t stay in Flea Bottom anymore. Drogo’s coming for my head the moment he figures out that Dany ran away. _

A deep stab of guilt, shame, and grief ran through the teenager.

_ I hope you’re alright, sis. I’m sorry that I put you in such a rough place. I hope you’re with people who can take care of you. _

Viserys wiped his eyes, and felt his pocket.

_ Five dragons. That should be enough to pay for a bus ride to the border of the city. I can walk the rest of the way to wherever I go. _

Viserys then felt his other pocket, which contained a baggie with the last of his precious poppy. 

_ I need this, too. In fact, I need it more than the money: I can walk, but I need this to keep them at bay. _

Viserys walked away from his old life, and out into the street.

** **

A few hours later, Viserys found himself in at the edge of King’s Landing, at a bus station on the city’s business loop.

_ I know this road merges with the Kingsroad somewhere, but I don’t want to walk on the damn street. That’s going to do nothing but attract gold cloaks. Shit, what do I do? Actually, better yet: where will I go? I can’t go back to the city. Where to? _

A half hour later, Viserys found himself walking down the side of the Kingsroad. Cars honked at him, but he ignored them.

_ I’m in the shoulder lane, asshole. I’m not in the way. _

Soon the city gave way to the Kingswood, and with a climb over a small concrete barrier, Viserys found himself in the wilderness.

_ I’ll just follow the road, wherever it goes.  _

Viserys looked at the road’s sign.

_ Route 1 North, eh? As good a road as any other. _

Stumbling through the greenery, Viserys moved forward, one hand firmly in his pocket, massaging his baggie.

** **

It was dark, and Viserys had found shelter under an overpass. 

_ It’s warmer here. I guess the overpass traps the heat. _

But it was still nighttime, and Viserys hugged himself for warmth. 

_ What will I do now? I need to get money- the poppy won’t last forever. The poppy! _

Viserys, with shaking hands, opened his baggie and took one of his precious pills out. 

_ This’ll solve the problem of the cold, at least.  _

The chemical warmth soon seeped into Viserys’s skin, and he relaxed.

_ This is a nice spot. I’ll figure it out in the morning. _

** **

In the morning, Viserys got up, his stomach growling slightly.

_ I’ll be fine. _

Daenerys’s face swam in the air before him, and Viserys closed his eyes. 

_ How will Dany manage in the cold? Is she sleeping on some street too? Gods, she’s only thirteen. How will she manage?  _

Viserys’s mind went to the last words the two had shared, and he grimaced.

_ I can’t believe it. I almost sold her for some pills. I would have, too, if she hadn’t left me. I’m glad you left me, Dany. I hope you’re okay. _

Viserys turned north, and continued walking alongside the highway, just beyond the sight of those driving by. His hand went to the baggie in his pocket.

_ At least the voices will stay away. I have plenty of these babies. _

** **

_ ~~~ _

** **

It had been nearly three weeks, and Viserys had walked all the way up and out of the Crownlands. His clothing was rank and unkempt, and his hair a tangled, oily mess. Viserys looked up and left at a big sign on the road.

_ ‘Welcome to the Riverlands! Population: 12,000,000.’ Make that twelve million and one, I guess.  _

Viserys stumbled forward.

_ I’ve avoided cities and towns and people for the most part, but I don’t think that’s going to be possible for much longer.  _

Viserys had relied on the various rest stops along the highway for sustenance. At first, he had turned up his nose at the trashed leftovers of passerby, but eventually, hunger won out. 

_ It’s fine; food is food. _

Viserys held the substantially lighter baggie in his pocket. 

_ I still have enough to last a while. That’s what’s important.  _

The beggar wandered along the road.

** **

Viserys was in Harrenhal when he saw her. 

_ Is that Dany? _

The woman sat by the roadside, smoking a cigarette and looking at the passing cars. As Viserys approached, she turned to him.

The woman had blonde hair that Viserys had mistaken for Daenerys’s silver, and even in the dusky light, Viserys could tell her eyes weren’t purple. 

“The fuck you want?” The woman’s hand went to her side, where a bulge the size of a knife stood out.

Viserys turned around and ran away.

That night, in a grove of trees in the middle of an interchange, Viserys’s mind swarmed with images of his sister.

_ Dany, where are you? What’s become of you? _

A tear trickled down his dirty face, dripping off the tip of Viserys’s delicate nose.

_ I’m sorry, baby sister. I’d do anything to go back. So what if Drogo would have beat my ass? I should have taken it and moved on. What would Mother think- _

Viserys viciously clamped down on his train of thought. 

_ If I think back to that time, it’s over for me. _

He grasped for his pills, took one out with shaking hands, and swallowed it dry. 

_ What would Mother think? _

Viserys took another pill to drown out the memories. 

_ What would Mother think, if she saw how I treated her youngest? _

Viserys downed another tablet.

_ She’d hate me. She’d hate me for failing, for putting hands on her daughter. _

Viserys swallowed two pills at once.

_ I hate myself, too. _

Viserys reached for more, and to his horror found nothing.

_ What? _

Viserys looked at the baggie, and it was indeed empty, the last of the drug gone. 

“No!”

Viserys frantically felt the bag for a tear, a rip, any proof that he had simply misplaced the contraband. He found none.

_ How? How did I blow through that much in that little time? Fuck! I can’t even get anymore! _

Fear surged in Viserys’s heart.

_ This is bad. This is very, very bad.  _

That night, Viserys tried to sleep, but he saw Daenerys’s face every time he closed his eyes.

_ Please, Dany. Leave me alone. _

Hours passed, and the face of the thirteen-year-old remained at the forefront of Viserys’s mind.

_ Would I even recognize you now? Would you recognize me? And what if you did? Would you run away, or would you still see me as family? _

Viserys curled into a ball, and tried harder to fall asleep.

** **

_ ~~~ _

** **

_ It’s a pharmacy, it has to have poppy.  _

It had been a rough week, or month, or year, or whatever. Viserys didn’t keep track of time anymore. It was hard to, when the voices started to get loud. 

_ And they’ve been getting louder since I ran out. _

Viserys wasn’t sure where the voices came from. Often, they sounded like voices from his past.

_ Yesterday, I heard Dany’s shrill yells. This morning, it was Rhaegar. Why do you guys keep bothering me? I’m sorry. Just leave me alone. _

The voices, no matter who they were, all said the same thing. They taunted Viserys, bringing up his past, his failures, his parents-  _ everything. _

_ The pills kept them away. I need to keep them away, or they’ll drive me insane.  _

A thought suddenly ran through Viserys’s mind.

_ Do sane people worry about voices in their head?  _

Viserys shook his head, and focused on the task at hand.

_ I need the pills, and there are bound to be some in a pharmacy like that one. _

Viserys’s quarry was across the street. It was a little drugstore, with a neon sign announcing to the world that it was open for business.

_ I’ll just ask. No need to get nasty. Just a quick question. _

Viserys walked across the street, and into the shop.

Almost immediately, the cashier gave Viserys an unfriendly look. 

“What do you want?”

Viserys’s voice was raspy from disuse. 

“I... I, uh, wanted to know if you guys had any poppy milk pills.”

The cashier gave Viserys a once-over, and shook his head. 

“We don’t.”

“You don’t?”

“Nope.”

_ He’s lying. _

“Tell me the truth, please. I’m not going to get mad or anything-”

“You’re clearly an addict, bro! I can tell just by looking at you. I’m not going to help you destroy yourself!”

“Look, if it’s about the money, I don’t care. I’ll take expired ones if that’s-”

“You need help, man.”

“No, I need the pills! Just help me, for Seven’s sake!”

The cashier gave Viserys a sad smile. 

“Seven bless you, man. Get out.”

_ I need it. I’m sorry. _

Viserys ran past the cashier, frantically combing the aisles for his pills.

“I’m going to have to call the police if-”

_ Like I give a fuck. _

To his joy, Viserys found a small box of the precious medicine.

_ Finally, thank the Seven. The voices will go away. _

“Put that down, and leave, or I’m calling the cops!”

Viserys’s response was to sprint for the door, his prize held tightly in his hands. The cashier didn’t follow.

_ Finally. Finally! Goodbye, voices. This is what I need! _

In an alley a good distance away from the drugstore, Viserys opened the box and unscrewed the bottle’s cap. Sweaty, shaking fingers shoved several pills into Viserys’s waiting mouth. 

_ I can rest now. _

A few minutes of silence passed, and Viserys relaxed. 

Then Daenerys’s voice echoed in his head.

_ “I’m your sister! You’re supposed to protect me! _ ”

Viserys took another pill. 

_ “I’m just a kid, Vis!” _

Viserys swallowed pills, one after another.

_ “Being whored out for your habit will kill me!” _

“Dany, please be quiet! Please stop!” Viserys blubbered. His vision blurred, and Viserys couldn’t tell if it was because of the pills or because of the tears.

_ It’s not working. I need to take more! _

And so he did, to no avail. 

_ “Big brother, please! You’re hurting me!” _

Viserys pulled at his hair with his free hand, his left crushing the pill bottle.

“Please shut up! Please!”

When the police found him, Viserys was lying in the mud unconscious, with the empty container lying a small distance away from his twitching hands.

** **

_ ~~~ _

** **

_ Where am I? _

Viserys was lying on a bed, the bright lights overhead disturbing his eyes. When he tried to cover his eyes, Viserys found that his arms were unable to move. 

Viserys’s right arm had an IV in it, and a small group of tubes went from his arm to a beeping machine. When he looked down, Viserys saw that both his arms and legs were manacled to the bed, and that his dirty clothing was gone. In its place, Viserys wore an orange jumpsuit.

_ I’m in prison. _

Viserys’s mind swam briefly, and then he relaxed.

_ Fuck it. Jail can’t be worse than being homeless. _

The cacophony of voices returned, and Viserys groaned.

_ Not this. _

Viserys jammed his lips shut, and waited for someone to come and pay him a visit.

After an eternity, an officer and a man in a white doctor’s coat arrived. The doctor began to speak.

“I’m Dr. Myr, and I’ve been assigned as your doctor until you’re fit for trial. Do you remember why you’re here?”

“I, uh, took some poppy from a drugstore?”

“And used the entire bottle. You’re lucky that someone called the police to report the theft; we pumped your stomach and got rid of most of the stuff.”

Anger burned through Viserys.

“Why?! It’s the only thing that keeps them away!”

Dr. Myr gave Viserys a measured look. He then sighed, and sat down.

“It’s best that you tell me everything you know about your history, medical and otherwise.”

“Am I being interrogated?”

The cop spoke up, her voice sharp as a knife. 

“Yes. And it’s in your best interest to be cooperative. Judge Whent rewards good behavior.”

Viserys nodded, and looked up at the ceiling. 

_ Eh. What do I have to lose? _

“I’ll cooperate.”

The doctor sat back, and the police officer took a seat at Viserys’s bedside.

“Name?”

“Viserys Targaryen.”

“Shit. Like,  _ Targaryen  _ Targaryen?”

“Yeah.”

“Got any proof? No offense, but you don’t exactly look like a Targaryen, even if you’ve got the hair and eyes.”

Viserys flinched.  _ What proof could I give? _

“I... might have a student ID in my old clothes, but it’s from high school.”

The police officer nodded, and texted something on her phone.

_ Probably having my clothing searched. _

“Age?”

“I don’t know.”

The officer didn’t react.

“What is the last age you remember being?”

“Nineteen.”

“What was the year?”

“297?”

“That was two years ago, Viserys. Happy 21st.”

_ Two years? Wow. It didn’t feel like two years. Dany’s fifteen. _

“Where do you live?”

“Homeless.”

“Where was your last permanent residence?”

“King’s Landing.”

“Which district?”

“Flea Bottom.”

The cop leaned back in her chair, resting her feet on Viserys’s bed.

“So, how’d you end up here in Harrenhal, popping pills in a back alley?”

Viserys sighed, and looked at the ceiling.

“I’d suggest speaking up, Viserys.”

_ No. If I talk, it’ll bring back the past. I’m not doing that. _

“No.”

“No?”   
“No.”

“Kid, I don’t think you understand the situation you’re in. The Riverlands follows a three strike policy for these type of things, and you’ve got a felony and a misdemeanor charge on your plate at the very least.”

Viserys looked away, and then back at the cop.

_ What do I care? _

“Fuck it, then. Let’s just get this over with.”

The cop sat back with a huff. 

“I’m trying to help you. I have a son, you know. He’s around your age.”

_ Cool. _

“Some of his friends have fallen into drug abuse as well. It’s a common problem, and we need to fight it.”

She gave Viserys’s left arm a squeeze.

“Hang in there, Viserys.”

As she left, Dr. Myr approached.

“Are you least going to tell me about your medical history?”

“What do you want to know?”   
“Well, how long have you been abusing opioid medication?”

“I don’t remember. For a long time.”

Dr. Myr gave a small sigh. 

“That’s a start.”

** **

A few weeks later, Viserys found himself in front of a judge. 

“I plead guilty.”

The elderly man blinked.

“I haven’t even begun your trial.”

“I don’t really care, Your Honor. I’m guilty.”

The judge took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, before giving Viserys a beady stare.

“Fine. Guilty of what?”

_ Of being an utter failure of a brother, a failure of a Targaryen, for everything. _

“Whatever the charges are.”

Judge Whent thought about Viserys’s statement for a moment, and nodded.

“Fine. That spares us the ceremony of a trial with a foregone conclusion.”

The judge read over a paper on his desk, and looked down at Viserys.

“You’re guilty of robbery and public intoxication. That works out to eighteen months in penitentiary; twelve for the felony and six for the misdemeanor.”

_ Great.  _

** **

_ ~~~ _

The voices became unbearable in prison.

The first couple days, Viserys had been worried about the other prisoners, but he quickly realized that many of the rumors one heard on the outside were simply not true. Viserys stuck to himself, and everyone ignored him. 

_ I thought that being alone would be better than being amongst other criminals. But I’m not really alone, am I? The voices are here to give me company. _

The voices were a constant, clamoring presence in Viserys’s life now. He was able to function, to drag himself out of bed, to the shower, and then to the mess hall. But all the while, the voices roared in his mind, drowning out the world in front of Viserys’s eyes.

_ Mother- Dany- Elia- Rhaegar- Rhaenys- Father- you guys never stop, do you? Please, please, leave me alone. I’m sorry for failing you all. I’m sorry for failing you, Dany. _

Still the cruel comments came. Most days, Viserys scurried back to bed after his meal, where he stared at the white brick wall for hours on end, nothing on his mind but the sounds of the voices.

** **

Then, one day, he saw her there, in the mess hall.

_ Mother? _

Gendry, Viserys’s cellmate, gave him an odd look, and Viserys realized he had spoken aloud.

“Woah, bruh. I’m not your fucking mama.”

Rhaella Targaryen sat perched on the end of a dining table, her eyes fixated on his. But instead of the kind face he remembered, Rhaella’s face was an expression of hatred.

_ Mother. I missed you, Mama. I’m sorry for what I did. _

“Bro, are you good?”

Tears were streaming down Viserys’s face freely, and his lips trembled violently.

As Viserys watched, his mother’s face began to tremble and melt, leaving something that had haunted him for more than a decade.

Sobbing, Viserys ran back to his cell, where he curled into a ball on his bed.

** **

And so it began. He saw Rhaegar washing his hair in the shower. Viserys ate with Rhaenys watching, her messy hair and olive skin just the way that he remembered. Daenerys stared at Viserys with those terrible, pained, angry eyes he had last seen her look at him with. At night, Rhaella would sit on his bed, her furious eyes blazing brightly. Elia smoothed out the creases in his jumpsuit, creases that somehow returned as soon as her hand left them. And Aerys gave Viserys ghastly grins from the ceiling, where he was an ever-constant companion.

_ I can’t live like this. I can’t live like this. _

“Please just go.”   
“If you don’t shut your crazy ass up, I’m going to beat it shut! Okay?” Gendry’s voice echoed in the cell.

Viserys fell silent.

One day, Daenerys spoke to him.

“You should have been my brother. You would have been my pimp.”

Viserys whispered in the darkness.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. I can’t make it up to you. I love you, even though I did a horrible job of showing it.”

“You beat me, Vis. When you were in a daze because of those pills, when you were angry at the world for your problems, you took it out on me. What kind of lowlife does that? To his own sister?”

“I don’t know. I did.”

“I would have been better if you have been there with the rest of them. Your life had no value.”

_ You’re right, Dany.  _

Viserys punched himself in the head, hard. He blinked away the stars in his vision.

“You deserve this.” Viserys didn’t know who said that, him or his sister.

The second time his fist landed, Viserys was sure it was his voice.

** **

Viserys felt a long fingernail trace his cheek, and he stirred in bed, his eyes firmly closed.

_ Gods, please. Not him. _

“Hi, Vissy!”

“Hi, Dad.”

“It’s too bad, Viserys. I couldn’t get her in the... celebration. But like father, like son, eh? You took  _ good _ care of little Dany, didn’t you?”

“I’m nothing like you.”

“Of course not! I was able to keep it together for decades! You fell apart before your beard grew in.”

Viserys clamped his hands over his ears, and ignored Aerys’s hands as they clawed and pinched his face and body.

** **

It was a bad plan. But as Viserys tested the strength of his towel, it seemed like a very good one, one that would end his pain, or at the very least, send him to somewhere like where the poppy sent him.

_ No one’ll notice if I take too long in the shower. By the time someone checks, it’ll be done. I’ll be free. _

But the day came, and Viserys couldn’t do it.

When the warden came to see what the noise was about, he found Viserys on the floor sobbing brokenly as a noose swung above him.

** **

_ ~~~  _

** **

“I’m just not sure where to start.”

“Most of the time, the beginning is the best place to start.”

“The very beginning?”

“Aye.”

_ Why not? _   
“My childhood was good, for the most part. I lived with my parents, my older brother, his wife, my nephew and niece, and Dany, my little sister.”

At the therapist’s encouraging nod, Viserys continued.

“My father wasn’t well. They- the other kids, the news, everyone- called him a madman, a monster. He was the family head- not that he deserved it. But it brought him a lot of wealth to manage, and a lot of responsibilities. It was a terrible idea.”

“And how were the other members of your family?”

Viserys smiled, for the first time in forever.

“The best. They were the best. Rhaegar was much older than me, as much of a father to me as he was a brother. And by that I mean a good father, someone who took care of me, loved me, disciplined me- all of it. Elia was the big sister I never had. Rhaenys, their eldest, was my best friend. And we all loved little Aegon.”

“What about your mother?”

Viserys swallowed.

“Mother was everything. She was perfect. I- I- no words. She was  _ Mother _ .” 

_ Mama. _

“The next question I want to ask is delicate-”

“The fire?”

“Yes.”

“What’s there to ask? You saw the news, back when it happened. It was on the TV and radio for months.”

The therapist gave Viserys a gentle look that matched the tone of her question.

“What was your experience? What was it to you?”

Viserys let out a heavy sigh.

“Can we do this another day?”

“Sure. You made progress today, Viserys.”

“Thanks, Dr. Frey.”

The chubby woman left the cell, and Viserys settled back. As soon as he had been found in the shower, Viserys had been moved into a cell reserved for inmates who were struggling with thoughts of suicide. After the first night there, the wardens had quickly realized that Viserys’s voices were driving him to beat himself, and the Targaryen had found himself bound in a straitjacket for his own safety.

_ It was a rough time. It still is. _

Viserys stared at the window that shone light into the cell. It was a small window, too small to fit anything bigger than a hand through, and far too high for him to reach anyway.

_ But that’s not the point. _

When Viserys leaned back slightly, he could catch a glimpse of the blue sky, a glimpse of the world beyond.

_ Are you somewhere out there, Daenerys? You’ll be a little shy of sixteen if you are. Maybe you’re in your junior year of high school. You always liked school. _

Elia gave him a sad smile.

** **

“Father had invested a lot in that company, you see. Afterwards, it turned out he had borrowed huge amounts as well, and placed it all in Wildfire Energy.”

Dr. Frey nodded.

“It became an obsession with him. Rhaegar tried to get Father to stop, but he wouldn’t hear it.” Viserys scoffed. “We should have known that it was a time-bomb when Father had them bring gallons of their experimental fuel to our fucking house.”

“And then?”

_ Here we go. _

“I’m afraid to talk about it.”

“Why?”

Viserys looked past Dr. Frey, to where Aerys, Rhaella, Rhaegar, Elia, Dany, and Rhaenys stood. Aerys giggled. Rhaella gave him a piercing stare, belied by her smile. Rhaegar and Elia stood hand in hand, with Rhaegar’s other hand holding onto Rhaenys’s. Elia held a swaddled Aegon close to her.

_ And Dany won’t even look at me. _

“Who are you looking at, Viserys?”

“Yeah Vissy. Who are you looking at?”

“I still love you, my boy.”   
“Viserys, we’re waiting for you.”   
“Come to us, sweetie. It’s not like living is doing you any favors. Come home.”

“Come play with me!”

_ Daenerys, won’t you speak? _

With a heavy heart, Viserys turned to Dr. Frey.

“It’s them. All of them.”

The portly woman gave Viserys a sad smile.

“There’s no one there, Viserys. It’s just us, and the officer outside.”

** **

_ ~~~ _

** **

Soon, words that Viserys had never heard before became familiar parts of his vocabulary. Words like  _ hallucination _ and  _ schizophrenia _ .

When Dr. Frey had first given Viserys the diagnosis, his reaction had been mixed.

_ To be fair, I kinda figured that I’m insane. Normal people don’t have voices tormenting them all the time. Normal people don’t see their dead family wandering around. _

“Oh.”

“It’s a lot to handle, I know. But even though it’s a challenging illness, there are treatments available.”

_ Huh? Why bother with treatment? _

“Why bother?”

“Don’t you want the voices to stop?”

“The poppy made the voices stop. And that stuff ruined my life. I became a woman-beater and-”

“Viserys. Your abuse of that medication had little to do with the illness you have.” Dr. Frey leaned forward. “I think you began using ‘poppy’, as it’s called on the street, as a way to move past the pain of your past without actually having to unpack it.”

_ “You might actually have to face your demons, and not use poppy pills to prop yourself up!” _

Daenerys looked at Viserys sharply, as her words echoed in his mind.

“You’re running from something, Viserys. And I can prescribe you medication. I can wait the ten months you have left in here, and then send you on your way. But if I did that, I wouldn’t be surprised if you come back here within a year.”

“There’s no need for meds either. I’ll just... fade away.”

“Why do you want that, Viserys? What’s in death that you can’t find in life?”

Viserys slowly exhaled, blinking away tears.

“It’s not that. I’m actually quite scared of dying, y’know. I know I’m not going to be with Mother and Rhaegar and the rest. I’m going to hell with Father.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. I don’t deserve happiness.”

“Why not?”

Daenerys’s eyes blazed as Viserys looked at her.

“You know that Dany and I weren’t there when... that happened.”

Dr. Frey nodded.

“Afterwards, after the funerals and everything, lawyers came to us. They represented Dad’s investors, his creditors- everyone he owed something to.”

_ Fucking bastards in black suits. _

“And?”

“I was  _ twelve. _ Dany was six. What did we know? I signed off on every paper they gave me, and at the end of it, we were left with nothing but Mother’s ring. They would have taken that too if they knew I had it.”

At the mention of the ring, Viserys started crying in earnest. Dr. Frey waited for him to compose himself. When he finally did, Dr. Frey gave him an analytical stare.

“What is it about the ring? When we began these sessions, I told you to start at the beginning.”

“I did!”

“Yes, but you’re skipping around now. You’re avoiding the elephant in the room.”   
Viserys looked down at the floor.

“Viserys, what do you remember from the fire?”

Rhaella, Rhaegar, Elia, and Rhaenys gave Viserys level looks of pity, anger, and pain.

“I really, really don’t want to talk about it.”

“You should.” Rhaegar’s voice rang out sharply.

_ Fine. _

Viserys looked at Dr. Frey, who waited for a response.

“Dany and I were at school; Rhaenys was sick so she stayed at home. Normally, Mother or Elia would come pick us up, but that day, no one came. We waited for hours, and when someone came for us, it was a police car.”

_ “Dragonstone County Sheriff.” Gods, I can see it still.  _

“The officer, Mr. Selmy, I think, was gentle with us. He told us that something terrible had happened, and that he needed us to help them identify the bodies.”

“And did you?”

“I did. I didn’t let Dany see.”

Viserys exhaled.

“Father had finally lost it. Wildfire had failed. The family fortune, investor money- all gone. It broke him. He locked every door in the house, and trapped the family in the basement.”

“I see.”

“And then he lit a match, and set it all ablaze.”

“Did you-”

“I didn’t see the house. Never did. I like to think that it stands like it once used to. They took me to the morgue. We left Dany in the car.”

“And then?”

“And then, then they took me to the bodies.”

Tears flowed down Viserys’s cheeks.

“Father and Rhaegar were nothing but ashes. The others... were in a terrible state. Aegon and Rhaenys were identified by the sizes of their remains. Rhaenys’s hair was all that was recognizable of her.”

_ I kept a few strands with me. I left them back in King’s Landing. _

“Mother and Elia were the worst off. They were burnt horribly, but their remains still looked human. You couldn’t tell who was who; the fire had left them naked and charred, their faces nothing but blood and black skin. And that’s when I saw it.”

Viserys choked up for a moment, and then continued, in a soft, sad voice.

“I wish I hadn’t seen it. It made the situation real. When I realized it wore her ring, suddenly it wasn’t a random corpse lying on that metal table. It was  _ Mother _ .”

“I’m sorry.”

Viserys nodded.

“What happened afterwards?”

“We left Dragonstone, Dany and I. I was a kid who was suddenly an orphan and suddenly responsible for raising a six year old. We found our way to King’s Landing, and for a while we lived on the street. But I couldn’t let Dany spend her childhood as a street urchin. I sold the ring; it was quite the heirloom, and it paid for a single room apartment in Flea Bottom. I didn’t have to worry about rent or bills for a long time. But selling it  _ hurt. _ I was the last link I had to her.”

“And what happened when the money ran out? It must have taken a while.” 

Viserys flinched. 

“I wasted it. Around the time I dropped out of high school, I started hearing the voices. It got really bad. Not as bad as nowadays, but still bad. One of my mates told me to try poppy, and that shit was magic. It solved everything.”

“It must have been a drain on your finances.”

“It was. I didn’t even realize how much I was paying for it. Dany went hungry to pay for it.”

_ Sorry, baby sister. _

You mentioned before that you beat Daenerys. Do you want to talk about that?”

“No.”

** **

_ ~~~ _

** **

Somehow, with therapy and a strict regimen of medication, Viserys’s family began to appear less and less often. The voices fell silent.

Dr. Frey was pleased to hear that. One day, during one of their sessions, she said as much.

Viserys smiled tiredly.

“Thanks. It’s nice, not to hear them anymore.”

“Have you thought about the future?”

_ The future? _

“No, not really.”

“Viserys, next month is the last one you have to serve. You need to plan for your life after prison.”

“I dunno. I don’t really have any plan, any needs or any-”

“You’ll need food, kiddo. And a place to live, and all the other necessities of life. That means you need a job.”

Viserys nodded.

“I had a job, after I dropped out. I cleaned a machine shop in Flea Bottom.”

“I wouldn’t recommend going back to Flea Bottom, or King’s Landing or Dragonstone, for that matter.”

“Where should I go, then?”

“Well, you might be free after your sentence, but you’ll still be marked as a felon. Most states are rough on ex-felons. I wouldn’t recommend staying in the Riverlands, and I certainly wouldn’t recommend trying to build a life in the Westerlands.”

“Which state is the nicest to people like me?”

“Dorne. I’d suggest using the bus ride you get on your way out of here to travel to Dorne. Once there, try to build a new life.”

Viserys chuckled.

“Build a life, eh? With what?”

Dr. Frey took his hands in hers.

“You know, Viserys, I’ve really felt for you. And you haven’t told me all of what weighs on you; you still refuse to talk about how you and Daenerys were separated, or what drove you to put hands on her. Despite that, I think you’ll eventually conquer those demons too. I feel like you have a shot at a better life than the one that you’ve been living. I don’t want you to waste it. You’ve had some breaks; take advantage of them.”

“What breaks?”

“Well, for one, you quit your drug abuse extremely quickly, without any symptoms of withdrawal. If I had to guess, it’s because your addiction was something psychological, and not a physical dependency. Granted, it was headed that way, but you came here just in time.”

_ Thank the Seven. _

“And you’re still young, only 22. You still have a chance to live a full life. Don’t waste it.”

Viserys nodded. Then, to Dr. Frey’s surprise, he wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you. Seriously.”

The woman returned the embrace.

** **

Four weeks later, in the early morning, Viserys was awoken by two wardens.

_ Here we go. _

Viserys was taken to a room where he was given everyday clothing, a government ID, a bus ticket to Starfall like he had requested, and a doctor’s prescription for his medication.

“Got everything, kid?”

“Yessir.”

When he exited the prison, Viserys took a moment to enjoy the feel of the wind on his face, and the sight of birds in the dawn sky.

_ I’ll never take this for granted again. _

Viserys boarded the waiting Clegane bus, and handed the ticket to the driver.

“Fuck you for making me drive that far, son.”

Viserys quietly took a seat in the back of the bus, and stared out the window as it rolled out of the prison, out of Harrenhal, and onto the highway.

_ Route 1 South. _

** **

Starfall was hot, and sandy, and it was now Viserys’s home.

The first thing Viserys had done when he had gotten off the bus had been to try and find work.

_ I have no education, no real skills. What could I do that’ll pay for the food and meds? _

Eventually, Viserys found himself in front of a brothel, where a “Help Wanted” sign hung haphazardly in the window.

_ Gods, please tell me they want a cleaner or a valet or something, and not another whore. _

Much to Viserys’s relief, the job was indeed that of a cleaner’s.

The madame had given him a quick once-over, and nodded.

“Don’t complain about what you have to clean, don’t steal anything, and we’ll be good.”

Viserys nodded.

“Thanks for giving me a chance.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Um, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Would you know of anyplace that rents to, er-”

“Ex-cons?”

“Yeah.”

The woman gave Viserys a quick look, and he could see the wheels turning in her head.

“Look, kid. The minimum wage in these parts is ten dragons an hour. I don’t think someone who cleans up after whores deserves that much, do you?”

“No, Miss Dayne.”

“Call me Ashara. Here’s the deal. I’ll pay you three dragons an hour.”

_ Three?! _

“But you can sleep in any empty bed here, or on the floor if there aren’t any. And I buy food for the girls anyway- you’ll just be another mouth to feed. So that leaves you with three dragons an hour to do with as you please.”

“Deal.”

_ I need to get back on my feet. If this is what it takes, so be it. _

“I figured you’d be understanding, kiddo.”

** **

_ ~~~ _

** **

Viserys adapted quickly to his new life. Customers came and went, and in between their visits, Viserys would rush into the room, where he changed the bedsheets and scrubbed the floor, leaving the room as pristine as he could. He would then take the soiled sheets to the washing machine, and prepared them for reuse.

_ It was disgusting at first, but I guess you get used to it. _

Of course, Ashara Dayne had turned out to be a bit optimistic in her assumption that Viserys would be able to use a bed. Most of the time, Viserys found himself sleeping on the floor of the room where the whores stayed between customers.

For her part, Viserys’s boss had decided that his duties were far more extensive than she had originally envisioned. Viserys didn’t complain, for fear of losing this lifeline he had.

One day, he thought about his station and snorted.

_ I wonder what proud, sick, Father would think if he knew his son washed, sorted, and folded prostitutes’ clothes for three dragons an hour. The old man would have keeled over from shock. _

"Oi! Vis! Room 3 needs you!”

Hastily finishing the laundry, Viserys ran to where he was needed.

** **

Viserys’s new colleagues didn’t know what to make of him at first. The women kept their distance, and so did he. One day, that changed.

Viserys was scrubbing a window when he heard a pained scream from one of the rooms.

_ That doesn’t sound good. _

Viserys cautiously put his ear to the door.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Viserys tested the handle, finding the door to be unlocked.

_ Maybe it’s just- _

“Help! Help!”

Viserys opened the door and rushed in. 

One of the girls, Myranda, was being pulled by her hair by a gangly man with an unpleasant face and grey eyes. Viserys gave her a quick once-over and realized she had a black eye and bruises along her neck.

_ Fuck no! _

“Stop it!”

The man gave Viserys a look, and decided he wasn’t too worried about the Targaryen’s presence. All the same, he let go of Myranda, who stumbled away from him. Viserys ran to her, placing himself between the woman and the customer.

“Look buddy, you need to leave. Now.”

The man scoffed. When he spoke, it was with a Northern burr.

“Bitch, do you know who I am?”

_ Should I? _

“Um, no.”

“Name’s Ramsay. I’m Roose Bolton’s son. You know what that makes me?”

_ A rich brat. _

“No idea, sir.”

“It makes me rich enough to buy this place a dozen times over. If I wanna put a hoe in her place-”

“Get out.”

_ Thank the Gods! Ashara is here. _

Ashara Dayne’s voice rang out in the room, and Ramsay looked discomfited.

“I want my money back!”

“You’ll get it back. Get out.”

The Northerner looked at Ashara, and apparently satisfied, walked for the door. Suddenly, he turned to Viserys.

“Come here.”

Viserys looked at Ashara, who gave him a slight nod. He walked over to the heir.

_ What does he want? _

Ramsay and Viserys stared at each other for a long moment. Then, to Viserys’s humiliation and Ashara’s outrage, the Northerner spat in his face.

_ Fucking bastard! _

“Remember that, loser. You might have acted the hero here, but tonight, I’ll be doing the same to some high-price bitch in Sunspear or Highgarden, and you’ll be here, cleaning cum off of bedsheets. Stay in your place.”

Viserys prepared to fire a comment back.

“Shut it, kid.”

Viserys fell silent at Ashara’s command, but internally he seethed as Ramsay Bolton left the building.

_ “Stay in my place?” Fucker, I’m a Targaryen, and a free man. We’re equals. _

Daenerys’s face suddenly crossed his mind, and Viserys feel a deep shame.

_ Is that the kind of person Dany would have had to serve, if I had made her go through with it? Seven hells. _

“That was a brave thing to do, Viserys. Thanks.”

Viserys looked at Myranda, who had shakily gotten up. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t mention it.”

“It’s not nothing. Not to me.”

Ashara walked over to him, and took a baby wipe out of her pocket. She wiped Viserys’s face clean, and then spoke firmly.

“That’s right. You did something rather brave, Viserys. It takes guts to stand up for people.”

** **

After the incident, Viserys found himself accepted into the strange friendship between the women who worked at the brothel.

There were Ros and Myranda, Northerners who had fallen on hard times down South and had wandered into Starfall, looking for work just like Viserys. 

Falia, a woman from the Reach had tougher past. 

On the notebook she kept with her, she wrote out how the infamous Euron Greyjoy had charmed her, manipulated her, and how he had taken pleasure in tormenting her.

** _I didn’t realize that it wasn’t a normal or healthy place to be. But when I did, I tried to leave._ **

And that was when he had cut out her tongue and left her for dead in a ditch, after force-feeding her abortion medication to kill off their unborn child. 

Viserys couldn’t find anything to say when he learned that. 

_ And I thought I had it rough. _

He gave the woman a tight hug, and wiped the tears that had come into her eyes.

“I.... Shit, Falia, I’m really sorry that happened to you. You didn’t need to tell me. I didn’t mean to bring back memories.”

Falia scrawled words into her notebook, and handed it to Viserys to read.

** _No. It’s better to talk about these things. If they stay inside you, they fester._ **

Cynra and Elaena were born to prostitutes, and had found themselves stuck in the cycle. But they still had hope.

“I graduated high school about a year ago. Cynra didn’t graduate, but we’re in the same year.”

_ You two are too young to be here. _

“Ashara’s a G, though. She’s paying for my night school classes. I’ll probably get my diploma sometime this year.”

“That’s good.”

“Say, Viserys. Did you graduate?”

“No. But I dropped out a long time ago. I don’t know if it’d be worth it to go back.”

“I guess. But hey, if you decide to, just ask Ashara! She’ll help you.”

_ Maybe. _

** **

_ ~~~ _

** **

_ I don’t understand Ashara at all. She pays us less than minimum wage, but at the same time makes sure we all have food and a place to sleep. And she’s paying for night school for Cynra. _

“Oi! Vis!”

“Yeah?”   


Ros handed him a list on a small piece of paper.

“Mind driving to the market and picking this stuff up?”

“I... I, er, I can’t drive, Ros.”

“The hell?”

_ Never learned it, I guess. There’s a lot I need to catch up on. _

Later that day, Falia drove Viserys to the government office, where she had him register for a written test. On the way back, Viserys sat quietly, thumbing through a driving rulebook. 

“Thanks, Falia,” he said, breaking the silence.

The woman nodded and smiled.

** **

“Myranda, I haven’t taken the written test yet!”

“Oh, shut up, Vis. No one cares; just don’t mess up and we’ll be fine.”

Viserys sat in the driver’s seat of Ashara’s car, Myranda in the passenger’s.

_ Here goes nothing. _

“Left to brake, right for gas. Nothing to it.”

VROOM!

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yep.”

“You could have gotten us hurt, or worse, dented Ashara’s car.”   
“Yep.”

“Let’s try that again.”

** **

Viserys soon got the hang of driving, and within a few months, had his license.

Ashara was pleased at that. 

“Great! Go pick up Cynra; her class is almost over.”

As Viserys sat in the parking lot, he reflected on his newfound place in life.

_ I have a job, and friends. I’m 23 now. _

Suddenly, a wave of anxiety washed over him.

_ Dany’s 17. She’s probably a senior in high school. I wonder if she’s applying to college. _

Viserys’s vision blurred. 

_ I wonder if she's alive. _

When Cynra came out of the school, she jogged over to the car and hopped in.

“Hey, Vis!”

“Hey, Cynra. How was your day?”

“Good. It was good. I worked until six, and came here at seven. Class was chill; we’re winding down now. How was your day?”

“Good. I got my license.”

“Congrats!”

As the pair drove back to the brothel, Cynra regaled him with stories of what she had learned in school. Viserys emailed and nodded, but his mind was elsewhere.

_ Is this what Dany and I could have shared had I not fallen onto the wrong path? _

** **

_ ~~~ _

** **

It was late at night when Falia and Ashara found Viserys crying in a closet.

A half hour later, he sat between the two women, wrapped in a thick blanket and clutching a cup of tea.

Falia wrote in her notebook.

** _What’s wrong?_ **

Viserys shook his head.

“It’s nothing.”

“You locked yourself in a closet to bawl your eyes out,” Ashara said. “It’s not nothing.”

** _Remember what I told you about letting things fester?_ **

“Yeah, but I’m afraid.”

“Of what?”

Viserys set his cup on the floor, and let his hands hang out in front of him. Ashara took them in hers. Viserys spoke in a quiet and unsure voice.

“You guys have been amazing. You’ve given me a job, friends, and a roof over my head. I’m afraid that if I tell you this, you’ll hate me.”

_ And why wouldn’t they? Who would tolerate someone whose made the mistakes I have? _

Ashara gave a dry chuckle.

“Viserys, we’ve all made mistakes. I’ve done some pretty crappy things, and so have the others. I promise I won’t turn you out on the street.”

Viserys nodded. 

And then he told them everything.

** **

Ashara let out a sad sigh. 

“Elia would be heartbroken if she knew what you and Daenerys had to go through.”

_ Huh? _

“You knew Elia?”

“We were roommates back in college. I was a bridesmaid at her wedding.”

Viserys chuckled.

“Did you know who I was when I first came here?”

“No. I mean, yeah you’re a Targaryen, but I didn’t realize you were  _ Targaryen _ Targaryen.”

Viserys smiled for a moment, before frowning.

“Then you of all people should see why I feel so ashamed. I hit Dany, Ashara. She went hungry because I used money meant for food to buy pills. And at the end, I tried to get her to sell her body to fuel my addiction. I’m an abusive piece of shit.”

Ashara shrugged.

“You were. You mostly definitely were an abusive piece of shit. But you’re not that person anymore.”

Hot tears filled Viserys’s eyes.

“What does it matter if I’m a better person now? When it mattered, I failed my only family. She’s gone now.”

Falia grabbed his hand, and gestures to her notebook. Viserys watched as Falia wrote.

** _Euron and I abused my stepmother and stepsisters, horribly. I regret it now, but at the time it felt really good. I felt they had mistreated me, and I liked the feeling of revenge. _ **

Tears stained the notebook, falling both from Falia’s and Viserys’s cheeks.

** _And I regret it, I really do. But I can’t take it back now, as much as I might wish to. I can only move forward._ **

“Falia?”

The woman looked at Viserys with red rimmed eyes.

“Did... your family ever, uh, speak to you afterwards?”

_ I don’t know if Dany’s even alive, but I really want to find her. Will she even want to see me? _

Falia exhaled slowly, and grabbed her pencil.

** _They hate me. But it’s weird. We’re family, even after all that happened. When I was in the hospital, they came. They were furious with me, they despised me, but they still comforted me, still mourned the loss of my baby and my voice. _ **

Falia slowly opened her wallet, taking out a photo that Viserys could tell she had gone to great lengths to preserve. 

It was her, lying asleep in a hospital bed, with an older woman at reading a book at her side.

** _My stepmother._ **

“She forgave you?”

** _No. But she stayed by my side until I had healed, both physically and mentally. Even now, she texts me once or twice every couple of months to make sure I’m okay._ **

Falia then jotted down more in her notebook.

** _Do you want to find her? Your sister?_ **

“Yes. But I’m afraid she’ll hate me.”

** _She probably does. But do you still want to find her?_ **

“Yes. More than anything.”

** _Then try and find her. _ **

** **

Viserys opened the web browser on Ashara’s computer. For a moment he felt a childish guilt.

_ This is such a stalker move. Here goes nothing. _

He typed “Daenerys Targaryen” into the search bar and hit enter.

_ 3,000 hits? That’ll take a while to go through. _

Viserys clicked on a Weirgram page, @danyMoD. His heart soared.

_ Baby sister. _

The child that had left Viserys in the middle of the night had grown into a young woman who seemed poised and ready to take on the world. Viserys scrolled down the page, absorbing the photos of the girl he once knew.

_ At her school- At the beach- with some of her friends- what’s this? _ _   
_

It was a picture of a letter from Nymeria Martell University, and Viserys broke into a smile as he read the caption.

** _Your girl made it! NMU C/o 305 #UnbowedUnbentUnbroken_ **

“Damn!”

Elaena read the caption, and looked at the photo with something akin to awe. 

“What?”

“Whadda mean, ‘What?’! NMU is like, the best school in the state. What’s she studying?”

Viserys scanned the letter.

“We are pleased to offer you admission in the School of Letters and Sciences as a Pre-Law major.”

_ Law, huh? _

“Are you gonna try to meet her, Vis?”

“I guess. I mean, she doesn’t even know I’m alive.”

“Then tell her!”

“How?”

A few minutes later, Viserys, Ros, Myranda, and Elaena sat in front of the computer.

“@Viserys3? Are you serious?”

“Viserys1 and Viserys2 were taken!”   


“Well, in any case, you have a Weirgram account now. DM her!”

“No! You need a profile pic first! Otherwise, she’ll think you’re a bot!”

“Okay.”

With a profile pic sent up, Viserys opened up a private conversation with @danyMoD.

_ What do I say? _

Viserys sat for a moment, and then began to type.

** _Dany, I don’t really know what to say. But please know that I’m sorry for what I did to you and that I love you._ **

** _Viserys_ **

Viserys hit enter. 

** _Sent._ **

** _Delivered._ **

** _Read 1:03 AM._ **

** **

_ ~~~ _

** **

Daenerys didn’t reply for a day. Viserys was crushed.

Falia consoled him.

** _These things take time. She’ll respond._ **

Sure enough, that night, she did. Viserys opened his smartphone (a gift from Ashara) to read the message.

** _Who are you?_ **

Viserys typed a quick response.

** _Dany, I’m Viserys. You’ve known me from the day you were born._ **

There was no response. Then, three dots appeared.

_ She’s typing. _

The dots disappeared. Then, they came back. Viserys waited in agony. Then a message popped up on the screen.

** _I need more proof than that. I thought my brother died years ago. You can’t expect me to believe you’re him just because of a username and a shitty profile pic._ **

Viserys typed up a frenzy.

** _Your favorite color is red. You slept at night with three stuffed dragons; black, green, and white. You like reading. I took you to see the Red Keep once, from a distance. You couldn’t tear your eyes off of it. _ **

Three dots appeared, but Viserys kept going.

** _You like the smell of lemon. Once, on your birthday I bought you a lemon scented marker. I used to walk you to school; your best friend was Irri, a Dothraki girl. _ **

Viserys kept going.

** _I hurt you. I fell into troubles with poppy. You ran away because I was trying to force you to sleep with Drogo._ **

Daenerys replied.

** _900-358-9749._ **

Viserys flipped to the call app on his phone and dialed.

“Hello?”

“What were the last words I said to you?”

_ Your voice! Oh Gods, how long has it been since I heard that voice? _

Viserys tearfully recited the words that were seared into his mind.

“‘You know I’d do anything else for you, but not  _ this.’” _

Daenerys hung up.

** **

The next day, Viserys’s phone buzzed.

“Hello?”

“Fuck you! I fucking hate you, you bastard!” 

The phone went dead.

Myranda gave Viserys a sympathetic glance.

“Well, she’s talking to you, right? That’s good.”

_ I guess. _

** **

** _Hi._ **

** _Hi._ **

** _I’m sorry. _ **

** _That doesn’t mean much._ **

** _I know. I’m still sorry._ **

** _This is really weird._ **

** _I know._ **

** _I thought you were dead._ **

** _I sometimes thought the same about you._ **

** _Why’d you do what you did to me?_ **

** _I’m not going to make excuses for what I did._ **

** _I don’t want you to. Explain why you did what you did._ **

Viserys squirmed a bit. 

** _I don’t know what to tell you. I was sick. Still am, but I’m getting the proper medication for it. And therapy helped a ton._ **

** _You said you wouldn’t make excuses._ **

** _I’m not. My illness doesn’t make what I did okay. I really, truly, messed up._ **

** _You did. I hate you for it._ **

** _There’s no way you hate me as much as I hate myself._ **

** _Good. You should._ **

Viserys bit back a sob.

_ Gods, why is this so hard? What can I say? _

Another message from Daenerys popped up.

** _I’m going to college next year._ **

** _Congratulations._ **

** _You know what I’m studying?_ **

** _Pre-law._ **

** _Yeah. You know why?_ **

** _No._ **

** _So that I can protect innocent people from people like you._ **

Viserys stared at the screen. Then, with a broken sigh, he turned his phone off and went to sleep.

** **

** _Where do you live?_ **

** _I’m not telling you._ **

** _Dany, at least tell me that you’re safe. Please._ **

** _I am._ **

** _Good._ **

** **

So it went. For days, Viserys threw himself into the job of a cleaner, working himself to the bone. Ashara eventually stepped in.

“Gods, Vis. It’s a brothel, not the Sept of Baelor!”

Viserys looked up from the floor, which he was scrubbing vigorously for the third time that day.

“Please, Ashara. It takes my mind off of things.”

She studied him for a moment. Then, shrugging, Ashara walked away.

“If you need work, do my laundry. It’s in my room.”

Viserys scurried off, eager to find something that distracted him from the depressingly empty phone screen.

** **

Finally, weeks later, Daenerys messaged him.

** _Viserys, do you have a place to live?_ **

** _Yeah._ **

** _Where?_ **

** _Starfall._ **

** _How’d we both manage to end up in Dorne?_ **

** _I dunno. I came here by bus from Harrenhal._ **

** _Damn._ **

** _Yeah._ **

** _I live in Water Gardens._ **

** _That’s a suburb, right?_ **

** _Yeah. Near Sunspear._ **

** _You live alone?_ **

** _No. I live with Elia’s brother and his kids._ **

** _Good, that’s really good. I’m happy you found a piece of our family._ **

** _Did you?_ **

** _Kinda._ **

_ Ashara counts, I guess. _

** _Do you go to college?_ **

** _No; I didn’t finish high school._ **

** _Oh. Do you work?_ **

** _Yeah._ **

** _Where?_ **

** _At a brothel._ **

_ That looks kinda bad. _

** _As a CLEANER!_ **

** _Okay. Why didn’t you go back to school?_ **

** **

“Ashara, can you do me a huge favor?”

“What?”

Viserys shuffled awkwardly for a moment.

“Spill it.”

“Look, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. And I-”   


“Just spill it, Viserys.”

“Could you pay for night school for me? I want to finish high school.”

Ashara smiled.

“Sure.”

** **

** _I’m finishing my degree._ **

** _Cool._ **

** _I’m really proud of you. Mom and Rhaegar would be too._ **

** _Call me._ **

** **

“Hi.”

Viserys’s heart fell as he listened to Daenerys’s sobs.

“Dany, please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“They loved me. They cared.”

“They did. I do.”

“How can you say that? You cared more about the pills than me.”

“I don’t. Please believe me.”

“I can’t.”

“Dany, please give me a chance.”

The phone went dead.

** **

** _I’m graduating next week._ **

** _I’m really happy for you. _ **

** _Oberyn wants me to talk to you._ **

** _Like this?_ **

** _No. In person._ **

** _Do you want to meet me?_ **

** _I’m afraid to._ **

** _Me too._ **

** _Why are you afraid?_ **

** _I’m afraid you’ll hate me._ **

** _I do._ **

** _You have every right to._ **

** _But I still care about you. I want to meet you._ **

Viserys leapt for joy.

** **

Sunspear was slightly cooler than Starfall, and the sun wasn’t as intense as it was in the desert. 

_ It’s nice here. _

Viserys looked around as he exited the train that had taken him here all the way from Starfall. 

_ Dany said she’d be here in a black car, a 290 Lannister Oathkeeper. _

He whipped out his phone.

** _Where are you?_ **

Daenerys quickly replied.

** _I can see you. You’re wearing a red t-shirt, right?_ **

** _Yeah._ **

** _Keep walking._ **

Soon enough, Viserys saw the car. The trunk opened, and Viserys put his bag in the back. Closing it, he walked to the passenger seat. Daenerys rolled down the window, but not enough for Viserys to catch a glimpse of her.

“Get in the back.”

Viserys got in the back.

“Dany, I-”

“Not yet. You must be hungry.”

“A little. But we should talk-”

“Not yet. I want us to get comfortable before we talk.”

Viserys nodded.

“Okay.”

** **

Daenerys and Viserys drove in silence. 

_ Dany, are you mad at me? Of course you are. But then again, you came to pick me up, and you’ve haven’t yelled at me yet. _ Viserys tried to break the silence.

“The weather’s nice.”

“Sunspear is close to the ocean. Water Gardens is a bit inland, so it’s a little hotter. Still nice, though.”

“Yeah. Starfall is a little hot sometimes.”

“I’d imagine. It’s in the high desert, after all.”

Daenerys drove into a fast food place’s drive thru. Viserys read the restaurant’s name.

“Bobby B. Burgers?”

“My go-to fast food spot. I love the shakes.”

The speaker outside her window buzzed, and Daenerys quickly answered.

“Two cheeseburgers, two vanilla milkshakes, and one large fries, please.”

Daenerys drove up to the next window, where she paid for the food, and received a stuffed paper bag in return. She handed it to Viserys.

_ It smells good. _

Daenerys drove a bit further, and then pulled into a parking lot. She then began texting someone. Viserys waited quietly. Finally, Daenerys began driving again. She caught Viserys’s eyes in the mirror.

“I was telling Oberyn that we’d be coming home late.”

Viserys nodded. 

“I’m glad someone’s there to take care of you.”

“It should have been you.”

_ Yeah, it should have been. _

“I don’t know what to-”

“After we eat, okay?”

“Okay.”

Daenerys kept driving. Viserys saw the sun sink into the horizon, and watched as its dying rays reflected off the ocean.

_ How far have we gone from the train station? _

Finally, the pair pulled into a parking lot. The Targaryens walked in silence to the seashore.

Daenerys sat down on a well-worn log.

“Sit.”

Viserys sat down, and handed the food to Daenerys.

The two ate in silence. Finally, Daenerys spoke.

“Why did you contact me, Viserys? After all this time?”

“I only recently was able to.”

“Why didn’t you try to find me when I ran away?”

“I was ashamed, I guess. I failed you, and I didn’t want to face it. Face you.”

“And afterwards? What did you do?”

Viserys struggled for a moment, and then calmed himself.

_ If our relationship is to be rebuilt, then I must open myself entirely. No secrets. _

“I... you remember me, Dany. I was hooked to the pills. I just wandered up the highway to Harrehal, popping them along the way.”

“And what happened in Harrenhal?”

Viserys looked out at the sun setting over the ocean as he replied.

“I robbed a store, and went to jail.”

“What did you take?”

“Pills.”

“Fucking hell.”

“I was sick, Dany. Still am.”

“What happened after that?”

“I went to jail. For 18 months.”

“How was it?”

“It saved my life. I got help there.”

“Viserys?”

“Yeah?”

“You say you’re sick. What are you sick with?”

_ Gods. I’m afraid of what your reaction will be. Will you tolerate me afterwards? Will you treat me like a regular person, or will you suddenly regard me as an invalid? _

“I... I’m... I have schizophrenia, Dany. I suffered from hallucinations.” 

“Oh.”

“I guess it’s genetic. Father wasn’t stable-”

“You’re not Father.” Daenerys looked out at the ocean.

“Thank you for telling me. It doesn’t make your actions okay, but I can empathize with you a bit.”

Viserys let out a shaky sigh.

“What do you want, Viserys?”

Viserys wrapped his arms around himself.

“This. Dany, I want this. I want to talk to you, to move on from our past. I want to be a part of your life. I want to be your brother.”

Viserys sat still. 

“You were always my brother. I was distraught when I thought you were dead.”

“But I was a terrible-”

“Still. I remembered the bad, yes. There was a lot of it. But I also remember the good. I remember you staying up all night when I was sick. I remember you buying me those three stuffed dragons. I remember a lot, Viserys.”

The sun was gone now. The moon was full, and the Targaryens sat in its light.

“Dany?”

“Yeah?”   


“Do you think we could be... siblings again?”

“I want that. I want to move on past the hate I feel, past the hurt.”   


“I want that too.”

Viserys suddenly felt very tired. He leaned his head on Daenerys’s shoulder. She gently put her arm around him. Viserys spoke into the night air.

“I have a lot to answer for. I know that. But I want to try.”

Daenerys was silent for a moment.

“Dany, please give me a chance.”

“It’s late. We should head back; it takes a while to drive back to Water Gardens.”

“Dany, I-”

“I want them to meet you, Viserys. It’s time that my family meets my brother.”

Daenerys stood, and pulled Viserys to his feet.

“This won’t be easy, for either of us.”

“No, it won’t. But we’ll do it.”

Viserys and Daenerys walked hand-in-hand back to the car.

** **

_ ~~~ _

****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys meets Daenerys's boyfriend.

** _I want you to meet my boyfriend._ **

** _OK_ **

** _No, like this weekend._ **

** _Oh. I’d love to._ **

Viserys stared at the phone, before closing it with a sigh.

_ Dany has a boyfriend, huh? _

It had been a year since Viserys and Daenerys had reconnected. The past still loomed over them, but Viserys was happy. His phone buzzed again, and Viserys broke into a smile as he texted back.

** _Hi Falia_ **

** _Hey. How’s it going?_ **

** _Good. How r u_ **

** _Good_ **

** _How’s school_ **

** _Great_ **

** _How’s Elaena_ **

** _She’s doing well_ **

** _Good. Keep an eye on her for us_ **

Viserys snorted. _ She seems to keep an eye on me. _Both Viserys and Elaena had moved to Sunspear after they had gotten their high school degrees, in the hopes of making more of themselves than working in a brothel. As Viserys continued texting Falia, he let his thoughts drift over what he needed to do before the weekend.

_ I did the laundry, so that’s good. I do need to finish my project for CS 45, though. Ah, it’s due in a month. I have plenty of time. _

He then texted Falia goodnight, and got ready to sleep.

** **

Saturday found Viserys in the pleasant suburb of Water Gardens, knocking on the door of Oberyn Martell’s house. A moment later, Oberyn opened the door.

“Viserys. Morning.”

“Good morning. Did Dany-”

“Yeah, yeah. She said you’d be coming today. Come inside.”

Viserys entered the house, and soon found himself sitting in the living room, a cup of Dornish coffee in his hands. Oberyn sat down next to him, nursing a cup himself.

“How’s it going?”

“Good. Life’s good.” 

The pair fell back into silence.

_ Oberyn was very suspicious of me when Dany first brought me here. I’m glad that we’re on good terms now. _

“Oberyn, have you met, Dany’s, er-”

“Yeah. His name’s Jon. Jon Stark.”

“Really. That’s a Northern name.”

“Apparently his family used to rule the North, before the Revolution. They’ve been big names for centuries.”

“Blue bloods, eh?”

“Not really. His dad is a forester. The kid’s nice, real down to earth.”

“How’d they meet-”

The doorbell rang. Oberyn went to open the door, and a few moments later, Daenerys and her new boyfriend walked in. Viserys stood up, and walked over.

“Hi.”

“Viserys, this is Jon. Jon, this is my brother, Viserys.”

The two men shook hands, giving Viserys the chance to study the Northerner.

_ He’s short. _

The trio settled into Oberyn’s living room, and the Martell left to give them privacy. Viserys spoke up as he left.

“So, Jon, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Same.”

“What do you do?”

Jon shuffled a bit, and then smiled.

“I go to NMU. I’m in the biology major.”

“Cool. Are you pre-med-”

Daenerys bit back a smile as Jon groaned.

“Sorry, I just get tired of that question. No, I’m studying ecology.”

“Oh. That’s cool.” Viserys took a sip of his coffee.

“How about you?”

Viserys smiled. “I’m also a freshman, at Sunspear State. I’m studying Engineering.”

“Which branch?”

“Software.”

“That’s cool. I have a younger brother, Bran. He’s into that stuff.”

“That’s great.”

Daenerys got up.

“I’ll be back in a sec.”

Viserys and Jon stared at each other as she left. Jon sat back, with a nervous smile on his lips. 

“Is this where I get the shovel talk?”

Viserys sighed.

“Trust me, Jon, I’m the last person who should be giving anyone a shovel talk. But yeah, if you want one. Just, er- treat her right, okay? She deserves somebody who loves her.”

“I do.”

Viserys looked at his earnest face. _ I can see that. _

Daenerys returned, and the room fell into a comfortable silence. Viserys decided to speak.

“So, Jon, why NMU?”

Jon rubbed his beard.

“Well, to be honest, I had planned on going to Castle Black- that’s the Night Watch Academy up at the Northern border- but my mom threw a fit when she found out that I was planning on going there.” He bit back a laugh. “She drove all the way up to Winterfell- my hometown- and made me promise her I wouldn’t go. After that, I decided to apply to a bunch of Northern colleges, and a few Dornish ones.”

Viserys laughed.

“That’s a bit of a spread.”

“Yeah, but mom’s Dornish, so I thought I might as well.” He winked at Daenerys. “It worked out.”

“Where does your mom live?”

“A small town out west, in the high desert. Starfall.”

Viserys’s eyebrows rose.

“I lived in Starfall for a year. What’s her name? Starfall’s a small town, everyone knows everyone.”

“Ashara Dayne.”

Viserys swallowed his now-cold coffee in shock.

_ It’s a very small world, I guess. _

“Seven Hells! I worked for Ashara when I lived there.”

“Oh. Wow.”

Viserys smiled at the memories of the time he had spent with the stern yet caring woman.

“I owe your mom a lot.” He sat back with a sigh. “So, how’d-” he waved at Jon and Daenerys- “this start?”

Daenerys answered.

“We met at a school event. It was a conservation thing, and they were talking about lizard populations on the Blackwater Islands.”

_ Dragonstone. Once upon a time, that was home. _

“One thing led to another, and we soon hit it off. It’s been three months, and I guess we’re an item now.”

“Well, I’m happy for you both.”

Daenerys seemed pleased at that. 

“Say, Viserys, do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?”

“No, not-”

“Cool! Want to come down to campus today? There’s a basketball game tonight; we’re playing Oldtown. It’s preseason, so it’s free.” Daenerys brushed a lock of hair behind her ears. “It’ll be at night. We’ll give you a tour of the campus in the meantime.”

“Sure. I’d love to.”

** **

_ NMU is a gigantic place. _

The university was situated in the desert just south of Sunspear. As Daenerys drove into the main entrance, Viserys admired the palm trees on both sides of the road, and looked forward down the road.

_ Wow. _

The trio entered a large roundabout, and in its center was a shimmering pool. Jon noticed Viserys’s fascination with the water, and chuckled.

“NMU’s built on top of an oasis. They turned the water into the pool. Here.” Jon took out his phone, and went to the maps app. “See?”

“It’s in the shape of a sun.”

“Yeah, the sun is the school’s symbol. They say that Nymeria Martell wanted the pool to be in the sun’s shape, as thanks to the city of Sunspear.”

Daenerys chimed in.

“Anyway, we’ll park in the dorm parking, and walk around. There’s a lot to see, like the library, and you’re an engineer, so you’ll want to see the engineering school too.”

“Say, Viserys, how’s Sunspear State?”

Viserys relaxed as the memories washed over him.

“It’s nice. Sunspear State is in Sunspear’s downtown, so it’s a lot more urban that NMU.” He shared more stories of his time in the city as Daenerys finally found a parking spot. Daenerys then led them through the dorms on the way to the campus itself.

“I lived there-” she pointed at a building- “last year. This year I’ll be in the same building, but on a different floor.” 

“Cool. Do you have roommates, or-”

“Yeah, there’s three of us in there. My roommates from last year- Missandei and Irri- were great, but Irri moved off campus this year. Jon’s sister, Arya, is transferring here this year, so it’ll be her, Missandei and me together this year.”

Jon nodded.

“Yeah, she was at the University of King’s Landing, but it didn’t work out.” 

“It happens. What’s she doing?”

“That’s the question, isn’t it?” Jon smiled in exasperation. “My other sister- Sansa- is at UKL for Literature, but Arya hated it there. Her grades were good, though, so the transfer worked out. Arya still hasn’t decided what she wants to do.” He laughed. “Hell, her boyfriend- Gendry- straight up dropped out and became a blacksmith-”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

_ A blacksmith? What is this, the Middle Ages? _

Daenerys shook her head. “In any case, here’s the main quad!” The dorms gave way to a flat green space. On the other side, Viserys could see the sun-shaped pool, and as the trio settled onto the grass, Daenerys pointed out the various buildings that surrounded the green.

“That there, the one with the statue of the sphinx, is Alleras Hall. It’s where most of the history department is. That one-” she pointed to a building decorated with marble columns- “used to be the Economics Hall, but they’re renaming it to Tywin Lannister Hall.”

“Like the car company?”

“Yeah, he donated an insane amount of money to the school.” Daenerys smirked and leaned in. In a quiet voice she said, “rumor has it he was trying to get NMU to accept his deadbeat grandson, but it didn’t happen. They named the hall after him as a peace offering.”

Viserys chuckled, and then looked at the giant building at the other side of the green. Daenerys and Jon followed his eyes, and Jon was quick to answer the unspoken question.

“That’s the library, Want to go inside?”

“Sure.”

The trio walked across the green and into the library. Viserys bit back a gasp as he entered. 

_ I saw the dome from outside. But who knew that it contained this? _

A giant bronze statue of a woman wearing a crown and holding a spear loomed over the students in the library. Viserys looked at her stern expression.

“It’s Mother Rhoyne,” Daenerys whispered. “Our mascot.”

Jon, Daenerys, and Viserys left the statue and wandered the shelves of the library. They showed him the biology section, where according to Daenerys, Jon spent most of his days.

Jon snorted, and pointed to the political science section. In a whisper, he said, “Dany camps out there for a week when finals roll around. It’s a good thing Missy remembers to feed her, or she’d starve.”

Viserys smiled as Jon and Dany began to banter under their breaths.

_ It seems they do love each other. _

Nighttime soon descended, and the trio headed to the basketball court where the game was going to be. 

“This will be good!” Jon looked very confident in NMU’s team. Viserys noted that Daenerys didn’t seem to share his optimism.

“Jon, our coach got hired two days ago.”

“He can’t be worse than the previous one!”

The trio settled into their seats, and the game began.

** **

“Okay, so maybe he is worse than the old one. There’s still hope, though.” Jon’s face had settled into a brooding expression after the game, and Viserys couldn’t really blame him. Daenerys was indignant.

“Jon, we lost by _ sixty _!”

“It’s preseason. Doesn’t matter.”

“Thank the Seven for that! What do you think, Viserys?”

“Er, sorry Jon, I’m going to have to agree with Dany. I wouldn’t get my hopes up for a championship this year.”

“Whatever.” Jon shook off his glum expression. “Say, what’s for dinner?”

Daenerys’s eyes lit up. “I think there’s a pizza place near by, the new one.”

“‘Vale’s Bounty’?”

“Yeah, that’s it! I heard their pizza is like how they make it in Eyrie, with the deep dish and the sauce on top!”

“Sounds good to me. Viserys?”

“Sure. Let’s try it.”

Daenerys ran forwards a bit, Jon and Viserys walking at a leisurely pace behind her.

“So, Viserys, what’d you think of campus?”

“It’s an amazing place.” He playfully bumped Jon’s shoulder. “And there’s a new cute couple running around it too.”

Jon chuckled, and then turned serious. “So, well- you approve?”

“Yeah. Definitely. I think you two are great together.”

Pleased, Jon relaxed slightly. He then gave Viserys a mischievous look.

“And you? Anyone lighting up your world?”

Viserys shook his head.

“Nah.”

“Not interested in a relationship-”

“I want one, eventually. Just haven’t made the time to put myself out there.”

“There’s no time like the present. Just download an app like Raven or LetsDate. Hell, it worked for my friend Sam, and he’s the most awkward guy I’ve met.”

_ Maybe I will. There’s no time like- _

“Will you two hurry up?”

As Jon and Viserys ran to catch up to Daenerys, Viserys’s romantic life was temporarily forgotten.

** **

“I’m going to drive home now. It was great to meet you, Jon.”

“You too! Let’s get together sometime. The boys- Sam and Robb- will love you.”

“Definitely. Let me get your number-”

The contact information shared, Viserys and Jon stood back. Daenerys then pulled Viserys into a hug.

“It was great spending the day with you, Viserys. We should do this more often.”

“We should. We will.”

Viserys then got in his car, and drove off, waving goodbye for now.

At home, Viserys got ready to sleep, Jon’s advice came back to him.

_ Ah hell, might as well. _

A few minutes later, Viserys sat in bed swiping right and left.

_ “Myrcella Baratheon.” Seems nice enough, right. “Arianne Martell?” Oh Gods, that’s Oberyn’s daughter. Left. _

Viserys continued for a bit, and then put his phone down. 

_ Time to go to sleep, you lovebird. _

BUZZ!

Viserys grinned at the Raven match notification.

_ Or not. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fluffy chapter, and probably the last chapter. I wanted this story to have a happy ending. I really enjoyed writing a modern AU, though, so that's cool.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This grew out of my work on an original fic, and I felt that I needed some practice writing Modern time period work.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
